


Кандалы и шёлк

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Границы [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Living Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Tension, although they are not really friends, and that benefit turns into feelings later on, annoyed Arno, caring de Sade, de Sade tries courting but in his own blatant manner, finally some sleepy cuddles, hand tying is mentioned, no yay from Arno tho, yay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Маркиз вяжет на нем свои узлы, и в тот самый момент, когда Арно понимает, как распутать их, он позволяет им затянуться крепче.





	Кандалы и шёлк

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shackles and Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484242) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)

Нас мир, сорвавши с сердца, бросил,

И бог о нас забыл,

И за железную решетку

Грех в тьму нас заманил. 

_О. Уайльд «Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы»_

Неспешный шелест каблуков по коврам он слышит загодя, за миг до; он на своей территории и на своих условиях, но безоружен, и костюм его брошен на кресле, и пальцы, упертые в стол, белеют, не находя, на чем сомкнуться. Он нападает первым, огрызаясь на не сказанную еще реплику − любую, какую маркиз сочтет наиболее непотребной; стиснув зубы, он приказывает оставить письмо и убираться вон и холодеет, когда де Сад с удивлением столь же искренним, сколь и насмешливым, переспрашивает:

− Письмо? О... − он приближается, и Арно вцепляется взглядом в случайную строчку раскрытых перед ним документов, как будто бумага с выцветшими чернилами способна оградить его от чужих желаний. − Я и не знал, что ты ждешь от меня писем, дорогой Арно. Что ж, впредь буду иметь в виду; ты предпочитаешь любовную лирику Ронсара или, быть может, − он медлит, упиваясь моментом, − раскованность Ле Пети?

Арно вскидывается. В уголках глаз и на губах у маркиза улыбка.

− Впрочем, если тебе любопытно послушать, о чем шепчутся в переулках Парижа, спрашивай, я более чем рад оказать... посильную помощь во имя твоих благородных устремлений, − он широким жестом обводит комнату и слегка кланяется, и невозможно различить, где почтительность сменяется издевкой.

Арно сухо отрезает:

− Ваша помощь мне слишком дорого обходится.

− О, Арно... − маркиз пораженно взлетает ладонью к сердцу и качает головой, подступая. − Мне горько это слышать.

Арно настороженно поворачивает за ним голову, пока не теряет из вида, и плечи поднимаются непроизвольно, будто готовые снести удар. Де Сад у него за спиной, незримый, неслышный, но Арно чувствует гнетущее тепло, одуряюще сильный, как кулаком под дых, аромат лаванды, смутную опасность и влажный выдох − тем участком кожи, который обнажил сползший ворот. Де Сад не прикасается к нему, только мягко убирает вперед волосы, открывая шею, и вкрадчивый голос едва ли заглушает грохот в ушах:

− Можешь взять меня со всем своим кипучим юношеским гневом... − Арно плотно смыкает челюсти. − ...или, может, это сделать мне? − и размыкает, когда губами, языком, зубами де Сад приникает под мочкой, ниже, еще − каждый раз до тянущей, невнятной боли.

Руки маркиза скользят к нему на талию, под выпущенную из брюк рубашку, и мгновение он позволяет этому случиться, а в следующее маркиз прогибается к столу и Арно швыряет под ноги его изумрудный камзол.

Они никогда не говорят об этом. Маркиз − с кем-то, в своих черновиках − возможно, но не с Арно. Его поведение непринужденно, он приходит, когда вздумается, всегда точно зная верный час, чтобы застать его в кафе, и в желудке у Арно крюком сидит леденящее ощущение следящих отовсюду глаз, а в голове − мысль о бродягах, посвященных в постыдные тайны, для них не предназначенные. Ему мнится, что теперь в Париже пачкается даже небо. Он просит:

− Отзовите ваших крыс. Им и без того есть кого караулить.

В ответ де Сад смеется.

− Боюсь, это не в моих силах, дорогой Арно, королевский титул страшно меня разбаловал.

После этого маркиз надолго исчезает, и когда мадам Гузе передает ему оставленный днем конверт, Арно кажется, что тонкая вязь инициалов, шифрующих в себе имя, горит на его коже, на лице − повсюду, и ярче всего там, где другие могут увидеть. Он оглядывается на мадам, затравленно, виновато, и хотя та, как и прежде, занята бумагами, у себя в комнате он вскрывает и читает написанное так, будто вот-вот раздернут занавес и он предстанет перед публикой «Театра».

− Впредь пользуйтесь лестницей в саду, − хмуро велит Арно, и маркиз, показав клыки, любопытствует:

− Аа, так ты получил мое маленькое послание? И как тебе пришлись его фривольные строки?

Арно наблюдает за ним исподлобья, за шагами вдоль полок, за пальцами, танцующими по линялым переплетам.

− Отвратительно. Я сжег его.

Де Сад тянется снять книгу из верхнего ряда.

− А я полагал, ум человека, который познал убийство, ничем не смутить... − он окидывает его миролюбивым взглядом через плечо и говорит только: − Я ошибался, − и Арно вынужденно отводит глаза. Де Сад продолжает, увлеченно листая страницы: − Между тем, отвращение − чувство куда более честное и лишено иллюзий, коими нередко окружает себя приятие. Отвращение пробуждает любопытство. Ведь ты прочел его до конца, верно?

В рябом отражении на залитых ночью дверях, которые ведут в сад, маркиз вновь отыскивает его, Арно больше негде прятаться. На столик перед ним опускается книга.

− Твоя скромная библиотека не так уж и скромна.

«Декамерон», читает Арно на обложке цвета, каким в боях напитывается его собственная одежда. Он упрямо вздергивает подбородок и поднимается.

− Библиотека не моя. Здесь почти ничего... моего. И не старайтесь, − он опережает скруглившийся для недоверчивого «о» рот, − обратить меня в свою веру.

− К счастью, − мурлычет маркиз, укладывая ладони ему на плечи, − я из тех, кто вере предпочел удовольствия не столь сомнительные.

Де Сад шумен и несносен и не ищет себе оправданий, пока Арно каждую секунду оправдывается перед самим собой и мысленно − перед теми, кто давно оставил его. Утром маркиз всегда первый на ногах, раньше слуг; Арно не чувствует, как он перебирается через него. Щурясь, он сумрачно отвязывает длинную ленту с лодыжки, пока де Сад поправляет парик в крошечном зеркальце.

− Ты так крепко спишь, милый Арно, что приди мне сумасбродная мысль убить тебя, это было бы до смешного скучно.

Арно показательно комкает шелк и бросает в погасший камин, но маркиз, похоже, ничуть не разочарован, и Арно в бессильной злобе молчит, не зная, как и чем задеть маркиза в ответ. Лентам нет конца. Он снимает их с шеи, с запястий, выпутывает из волос, когда замечает, наконец, и смотрит, как течет сквозь пальцы полоска серебристого пурпура, каким наливаются его синяки от пропущенных выпадов, торопливых прыжков − и долгих голодных поцелуев.

Маркиз шепчет, затягивая на нем свои узлы, шепчет, склонившись к плотно сжатым губам, что целой жизни не хватит на всё, что хотел бы он с ним сотворить, но у Арно нет даже половины: его жизнь роздана тем, кому нужнее, и тем, кого уже не вернуть, и тем, кто отказался от него. Де Сад движется на нем, словно в трансе, вздымаясь и с силой опускаясь обратно, и останавливается, чтобы новый пик сошел на нет, и Арно, измученный, обдираясь руками о лезвием натянутую ткань, о дерево изголовья, рвется, пока не вылетает с треском доска, поддавшись до изнеможения вцепившимся в нее пальцам, и де Сад, пораженно вздрогнув, изливается ему на живот.

В короткие часы ночного забытья маркиз удивительно сдержан, почти ничто не выдает его присутствия, и Арно, не глядя на него, по-прежнему ложится у самого края, оставляя за спиной столько места, сколько необходимо, чтобы избежать случайных прикосновений. Истерзанные руки не дают покоя. Еще темно, когда он приподнимается на локтях, раздосадованный, и замирает, обнаружив маркиза сидящим в тишине и оцепенелой недвижности.

− В чем дело?

Реплика остается без ответа, Арно раздраженно требует:

− Де Сад?

Маркиз поворачивает голову; лица не разобрать, − только белые плечи и редкий проблеск неснятых украшений. Арно в замешательстве протягивает руку, но опускает на полпути, когда маркиз заговаривает с ним:

− Я слушал, как внизу репетируют пьесу. Очень многообещающе, должен заметить.

− ...Вы в своем уме? Ложитесь спать.

Он откидывается на подушку, стараясь не вслушиваться в шорохи позади себя, а затем в единое мгновение всё внутри него холодно обрывается, когда спину легко трогают пальцы. Арно почти парализован, будто полуночным мороком, сдавившим сердце. Маркиз оглаживает его плечо, руку, ведет по ребрам, вверх по животу, через грудь, пока ладонь не достигает собравшейся складками простыни у него под боком. Арно выжидает, долго буравя клубящийся в комнате мрак, затем снимает с себя расслабленную руку и лежит без сна еще дольше − до тех пор, пока под шторы не проникает молочная предрассветная муть.

Маркиз слишком близко, его слишком много, свобода и вседозволенность пьянят его, он любопытен и падок до запретного, и если закрыть от него одну дверь, он найдет другую так же быстро, как из старой петли он влезает в новую. Арно в ярости, когда железной хваткой и твердым шагом выводит его из полного зала в театральный вечер, когда велит ему не рыскать по этажам, когда находит его в башне над кафе, в круге из немых силуэтов в нишах, кроваво измазанных заходящим солнцем.

− Это не ваш дом и не ваше бродяжье царство! Вы злоупотребляете своим положением, − Арно наступает на него, но маркиз не пятится, только спокойно, бесцветно, без вызова смотрит из-под полуопущенных век. − Вам плевать, что подумают люди, потому что вам плевать на людей, а меня вы продолжаете использовать!

Что-то меняется в его лице, какая-то тень или морщины в уголках глаз. Де Сад приподнимает подбородок.

− Но разве не используем мы друг друга? Разве не в том кроется суть человеческого общения?

− _Общения_, − повторяет Арно.

Губы маркиза медленно растягиваются в задумчивой улыбке. Арно уклоняется от прикосновения, и маркиз, усмехнувшись, проходит мимо; он изучает бутылки на столе, прежде чем остановить свой выбор на уже початой, и, вытряхнув из кубков лепестки с давно засохшего букета, усаживается на подоконнике всегда открытого окна, а затем коротко хлопает по мрамору подле себя. Арно смотрит, как вино искрится в вечерних лучах, и только потом напряженно подходит. Они сидят в молчании, Арно − в гаснущем негодовании и растерянности: Братство научило его ценить время, когда забрало каждую лишнюю минуту себе; у маркиза времени хватит, похоже, на целый город. Он притрагивается к карману жилета и быстро отдергивает руку, когда де Сад спрашивает:

− Какую историю таят в себе эти старомодные часы со вставшими стрелками?

− Откуда... − он весь подбирается, как если бы это могло защитить его от вездесущих рук; он чувствует себя обворованным. − Проклятье... _Де Сад!_ − имя выходит шипением сквозь зубы.

Маркиз вздыхает.

− Они лежали на виду.

− Это не значит... Вас это не касается! Ни вас, ни кого бы то ни было еще!

− Но здесь, − маркиз указывает кубком на крышу «Театра» и отдаленные полосы улиц, − только ты и я.

Арно смотрит на собственное отражение в вине, пока то не начинает плыть перед глазами, и залпом выпивает всё; де Сад неторопливо подливает еще. Арно вытаскивает злосчастные часы, отщелкивает крышку, − стрелки всё там же, четверть второго, ни минутой позже, но и не раньше. Опоздал. Опоздал и не был там, где должен был. Он говорит себе под нос «это отцовские» и говорит, сколько лет ему было и как глуп он был, как безответственен, как всё, ему порученное, оборачивается другим несчастьем или смертью. Он запивает свои слова вином, и ему мнится, что вино горчит. Он не ждет от де Сада сочувствия, он не ждет от де Сада ничего; маркиз говорит, качнув головой:

− Версаль хорош для интриг, но − не для детей.

Арно кривится.

− Вам-то что об этом знать...

− Мне? − де Сад насмешливо гнет бровь. − Как ответственному продолжателю собственного рода, мне известно порядочно, за исключением, пожалуй, первых... − задумавшись, он считает, − нескольких... лет жизни... Специфика моих местопребываний, увы, не позволяет в полной мере...

Арно недоверчиво перебивает его:

− У вас... у вас есть дети? − сама мысль об этом настолько нелепа, что он забывает даже про часы на остывающем мраморе.

Маркиз весело скалится.

− Смею предположить, что даже пару веков тому назад эпидемия чумы вселяла в парижан ужас куда меньший. Луи чуть старше тебя... − Арно чувствует, как против воли вспыхивает шея, маркиз с удовольствием продолжает: − Донасьен превосходно держится в седле, а Мэйдлин... и в половину не столь очаровательна, как ее мать, увы. Впрочем, ты бы пришелся ей по душе, милый Арно.

Де Сад смеется его замешательству и, разлив остатки вина, приносит новую бутылку. Затем они говорят. Темы разнятся; де Сад может говорить на любую, Арно не разбирается в литературе, старается избегать всего, что касается Братства, и бесконечно жалеет, что имел неосторожность упомянуть Наполеона, − маркиз разражается ядовитым монологом, который уводит их в дебри политики. Они говорят о радикальных указах Конвента, о недавнем убийстве Марата, − маркиз шокирован, − о никудышной работе жандармерии, о расследованиях, в которые добровольно впутался Арно, − «ах, если бы все они были такими, как ты, Арно», лукаво щурится маркиз, − они говорят о мертвом короле, о Робеспьере, оставившем «Пики» ради Конвента, о портных − де Сад серьезнейшим тоном просит свести его с тем, кто шьет для Арно, − и вине, которое «оставляет желать лучшего», о лошадях, оружии и «возмутительных» правках, которые маркиза вынудил внести театр, принявший его свежую пьесу.

Когда оставаться на подоконнике более невыносимо, они спускаются и сидят, бросив покрывало у камина. Когда начинает светать, камин уже не горит, и маркиз устало потягивается.

− Мм... как ты смотришь на краткий, но очень насыщенный акт нечеловеческой похоти перед моим скорым уходом? Ах да, и мы можем _общаться_ в процессе, если пожелаешь.

Арно фыркает. Де Сад глядит на него, подняв брови, и берет за подбородок, когда Арно подается навстречу. Поцелуи маркиза сладки от вин, руки быстры, а сам он податлив, как топленое масло.

Однако своим привычкам де Сад остается верен: его увлекают революционные диспуты на сцене кафе, и он продолжает посещать их − в самые людные вечера, и его узнают, и слухи липкие, как ил, течением нанесенный в катакомбы убежища, и Арно глубоко ныряет в капюшон, когда его подзывает мадам Гузе. Маркиз равнодушно пожимает плечами.

− Репутация несколько утрачивает свой смысл, когда городом правит толпа, а фонари увешаны трупами.

Его также пленяет башня, и Арно всё чаще находит его там за книгой. Маркиз говорит, что ему нравится видеть крыши и Сену и вместе с тем иметь возможность уйти в любую секунду, и Арно догадывается, что это как-то связано с Бастилией, с прочими местами, где был он заключен, но Арно не знает, сколько именно лет маркиз провел в четырех стенах, одна из которых или, может, все − решетка, и просит только не трогать костюмы. Де Сад хохочет.

− О, так вот чем, ты воображаешь, этот ужасный маркиз занимается в твое отсутствие? − Арно хмурится, с досадой и злостью. − Облачается в пыльные одежды твоих уважаемых предшественников? Но это ты − тот, кто устроил себе кабинет среди мертвых, Арно, не я, − он ведет ладонью и, отвлекшись, перебирает лепестки свежим розам, появившимся в вазе.

Он прав, думает Арно неохотно, его сюда никогда не тянуло, это была не его идея, − так было до него, так хотел Беллек, так он всё и оставил после его смерти; кафе − не дом, только пристанище, и тем более странно всякий раз видеть здесь маркиза − непринужденно развалившимся в кресле или присевшим на парапет террасы и быстро пишущим в маленьком блокноте. Однажды они завтракают вместе. Арно почти не ест, молчит и следит, как нож для фруктов впивается в красное яблоко; де Сад поднимает глаза и рассказывает, что по просьбе секции будет выступать с речью против неправомерных арестов. «Послушай!» − говорит де Сад, и Арно − слушает.

Оттого еще более странно не видеть его вообще; ввалившись из-под ливня и едва переводя дыхание, Арно зовет: «Де Сад...» С него течет, захлестывает в раззявленные двери сада, стегая спину; с натугой навалившись на сопротивляющиеся створки, Арно зовет снова и, не получив ответа, бредет через комнату, спотыкаясь об ковер и ощупью обходя стол, постель, ищет балку где-то впереди, чтобы прислониться, потому что он знает: если сядет, то подняться будет невыносимо трудно. Он вылезает из сырого насквозь плаща. Скомкав, прижимает к боку шейный платок, белый когда-то, серый от воды, темнеющий − теперь, и уже утром отчужденно смотрит, как пара слуг тщательно отскабливает кровь оттуда, где он стоял, и снимает запятнанные шторы, в которые он вцепился, чтобы удержаться.

Арно спит сутки, не столько измотанный раной, − она не из худших, и пули быстро вытащили, − не столько ломотой в избитом теле и необходимостью давиться горечью лауданума, сколь измотанный вообще. Интендант любезно приносит газеты и письмо, и забывшись, Арно, хватает конверт, чтобы моментом позже, вскрыв, сунуть обратно: Братство скупо благодарит и ждет, что он в кратчайшие сроки вернется к своим обязанностям. На следующий день он встает, через силу ест и начинает одеваться. Его движения скованны вывихнутым плечом, он не знает, как подступиться к рубашке, будто она − хитроумнейший немецкий замо́к, пока, наконец, разочарованный вздох в дверях не вырывает его из этой унизительной возни. Маркиз − _маркиз_ подходит, осуждающе качая головой, распахивает шкаф и, придирчиво изучив его содержимое, отыскивает рубашку на пуговицах. Арно цедит:

− Я могу сам.

− О, не сомневаюсь, но меня бесконечно ранит та лишенная жизни рутинность, с которой ты это проделываешь, − де Сад скалится, хмуря брови. − Встань, Арно.

Маркиз застегивает ему манжеты и с легкой ухмылкой заправляет полы в брюки; вытащив из-под ворота, собирает, расчесывая пальцами, и подвязывает волосы темной лентой. Набросив алую полосу платка на шею, мягко тянет к себе и улыбается краешком губ, когда Арно подступает на полшага. Молчание Арно не в тягость, но он хочет спросить, где был маркиз, − и не спрашивает, только следит, опустив подбородок, как руки разглаживают жилет у него на груди и поправляют волны пышного банта. Де Сад подает ему тяжелый плащ из кожи, − осенние дожди не утихают, − с обстоятельностью продевает каждый ремешок застежки в пряжку − теми же пальцами, что так охочи снимать всё это, − и обводит вкруг талии мягкий пояс, на который ложится перевязь с оружием, и Арно морщится, когда маркиз затягивает ее. Последним он поднимает и крутит, разглядывая, скрытый клинок, а затем помогает приладить, и Арно отводит руку в сторону, чтобы лезвие смотрело прочь.

− И этот ужасный капюшон, под которым ты так любишь прятаться, милый Арно.

Из своего полумрака он видит теперь только кончик длинного носа и тающую тень улыбки. Арно сутулится, и лицо пропадает совсем; склоняет голову еще ниже, пока лоб не утыкается в плечо и зеленую ткань с золотом вышивки. Маркиз стоит прямо, его руки, вечно подвижные, вечно занятые своей театральностью, застывают, но потом, не сразу, смыкаются у Арно на спине. Объятия эти крепкие и долгие.

Арно корит себя за эту слабость, за то, что маркиз знает, что она есть в нем, но в постели больше не чурается оплетающих его рук, и де Сад ласкает его, и этой ласке Арно отдается почти с отчаянием. Он загребает кулаками простыни, проваливается живот, голос прерывается захлебывающимися вздохами, и он не видит ничего кроме собственных разметавшихся волос. Де Сад с силой разводит судорожно стиснутые колени Арно и лениво вытягивается между них, ложится сверху всем своим телом, шелком и бусами. Маркиз тянется к его губам, пока Арно мучительно старается уклониться.

− Это омерзительно.

− Это ты, − говорит маркиз, и его волосы тоже падают Арно на лицо, когда он овладевает его ртом − глубоко и бесстыдно. Арно злится; де Сад, улыбнувшись, вдруг проводит пальцем по следу своего поцелуя, тихонько воскликнув: − Ах, осталась капелька... − и смеется, сброшенный прочь на перины.

Арно знает, что он всё еще просыпается по ночам. Его самого будит холодный сквозняк, и, сев, он видит силуэт на фоне блеклого прямоугольника настежь распахнутого балкона. Маркиз полностью обнажен.

− Вы ума лишились?! − он рывком захлопывает двери и дергает шторы из рук де Сада, завешивая. − Вас же увидят, черт возьми!

Де Сад отстраненно вздыхает.

− Не в этом ли главная прелесть человеческой свободы?

Арно берет его за локоть, чтобы он не выкинул еще какого-нибудь безумства или не выскочил в заморозки и облетевший сад, куда смотрит теперь поверх его плеча, с неясной тоской. Арно вдруг понимает.

− Де Сад. Вы не вернетесь туда. Вы − под защитой Братства, − он разжимает пальцы. − И под моей.

У маркиза зеленые глаза и тонкие выцветшие ресницы. Арно опускает собственные, когда маркиз говорит, притронувшись к шраму на его щеке:

− Мой дорогой Арно...

**Author's Note:**

> **Эпиграф** в переводе К. Бальмонта.
> 
> **Лауданум** − опиумная настойка.
> 
> **Важно:** на самом деле у де Сада были голубые глаза, а по некоторым данным − цвета лаванды; но я следую за игровым портретом, поэтому лаванда превратилась в духи :>
> 
> **Ронсар и Пети** − французские поэты шестнадцатого и семнадцатого веков.
> 
> **Стихотворение, которое Арно хотел бы (Арно: «Нет!») получить:**  
_  
**Пьер де Ронсар «Как видим мы на ветви...»**  
_
> 
> Как видим мы на ветви в мае, роза  
Сияньем юности своей и свежим изумленьем  
Принудит небеса завидовать её оттенку,  
Когда, умытая росой, пылает на рассвете,  
А после к лепесткам её нисходят  
Любовь и благодать, сады и кущи наполняя ароматом;  
Но, избичёванная жаром солнца, согбенная дождем,  
Поникнув, умирает: и лепесток слетает вслед за лепестком.
> 
> И так твоя сияющая юность, столь милая земле и небесам,  
Теперь − лишь прах, ведь не любви тягаться  
С разящею рукой Судьбы. На тризне  
Прими мои ты слезы и кувшин, залитый молоком,  
Корзину, полную цветов, чтоб и при жизни,  
И при смерти сплошь розами твоё осталось тело.
> 
> **Стихотворение, которое Арно получил:**  
_**Клод ле Пети «К любопытному читателю»**_
> 
> Прошлой ночью, после распутств в Фобу́р Сен-Жермен,  
Между полночью и часом, в угрюмом расположении души  
И в одиночестве, ощупью пробираясь от улицы к улице  
В поисках борделя, где смог бы я отдохнуть до утра.
> 
> Полпути на ногах, полпути на руках и коленях,  
И грязный по самую задницу, словно лезвие плуга,  
Я увидал впереди, у самой стены, словно шлюху,  
Изумительного призрака, тонкого, как грабли, и занятого действом.
> 
> Если кто сему и удивился, так это я.  
Вам бы удалось разрядить меня одним лишь пёрышком.  
Никогда в жизни не был я столь ошеломлён.
> 
> Тебе, верно, хочется узнать, о ком же я толкую.  
Но, Читатель... а хотя почему бы и нет? Такое случается, как ты вскоре обнаружишь.  
Это был − господи прости − сам дьявол, трахавший тебя.


End file.
